Happenings in Forks
by chicolover
Summary: Bella has never been normal...far from it. When she moves to Forks she meets the Cullens and imediatly knows what they are. But the hopes of finding out who she is are put on hold when her passed suddenly comes crashing down on her.


**Happening's in Forks: **_My First Twilight Fan-Fiction_

**Chapter 1: **_Others_

I have never really been normal. I know a lot of people say that but really, actually its more than that I'm a…..well that's the problem I don't know exactly what I am. I can do these things, but I've always hidden them from my family. It was getting harder lately keeping everything from my mother. That's one of the major reasons that I decided to go to Forks and live with my dad.

I wasn't just using wanting my mother to be able to travel with Phil as an excuse. But I had to admit it at least to myself that there were more pressing issues.

Worse than moving though, something strange was happening to my powers lately. They were getting to be almost too much and quite frankly, Forks provided a lot more coverage for controlling my abilities, considering the fact of how heavily wooded Forks was.

And that is what I thought of the entire plane ride. I thought about it when Charlie picked me up from the airport in Seattle, and as we drove to Forks. All the way until now as I lay in my bed, in my small room, in Charlie's house, in the small town of Forks. I prayed and hoped that I would get some sleep tonight.

Sadly my hopes of a good night sleep were not fulfilled. I tossed and turned all night. Something kept gnawing at me not allowing me to sleep. It was almost screaming _what are you sleeping for? You have something very important to do……_

I shook it off and pulled on a random pair of jeans and a striped long sleeved T. Then I looked out the window and added a long green hoodie to my attire. I pulled a brush through my hair, straightening it out as best I could before running down the stairs.

Charlie had already left for work as the chief of police to the town of Forks. I grabbed some coffee not even bothering to eat. I didn't think I could stomach it anyway.

I threw on my jacket and grabbed my orange backpack. I stumbled and almost fell in my haste. It was freezing out but I didn't mind all that much. _Why complain? _I thought to myself _it's not like you EVER get a chance to escape the cold not even in sunny Phoenix. _

I pulled into the small parking lot at Fork's High looking around the crowded lot before finding a spot between a silver Volvo and about the largest jeep I had seen in my life. I sighed, having parked next to the two nicest cars in the lot I almost cringed at the comparison. Getting out of my truck I felt a wave of something, then it was like I was in a trance….some force compelled me to reach out and touch the Volvo, I closed my eyes. Then opened them a moment later pulling my hand away from the car violently. _Something or someone is….._ I didn't finish that thought I just looked around to see if anyone had noticed my more than strange behavior. None seemed to. I grabbed my bag and walked as fast as I could towards the main office building.

Once in the office I calmed down a bit. Brushing off what just happened as nothing. Though I knew it was _everything_. I couldn't deal with it right now.

I walked up to the desk where a women wearing a tight red shirt and pasty pink lipstick sat. "Excuse me" I said. She looked up and smiled at me "your Isabella right?" she said, it wasn't really a question. "Just Bella" I corrected, forcing a smile, that I hoped didn't look like a grimace. _Dad must be introducing me as Isabella! _

I sighed. The women was already looking through a stack of papers. She pulled out a few sheets and showed me my schedule and a map of the school, she highlighted the fastest ways to my classes and winked at me. "I'm Mary by the way" she said at the end "if you have any trouble just let me know" she said, I smiled at her.

In the hallway again I somehow found my way to my first class, which was English.

Luckily for the most part the teachers didn't have me introduce myself. But the math teacher Mr. Greenly did, that was the only exception.

I met a girl name Jessica Stanley who was at my side as we headed towards the cafeteria. She was a nice if not talkative person. I smiled, nodded and grunted when necessary as she went on. Not paying much attention to the subject of _hot guys,_ and _Mike Newton._

When we were in line I felt a strange pull, I looked up staring directly at a table were five people were sitting.

They stared back at me in the same bewildered confusion. Then I felt a probing in my head…._trying to read my mind?_ I directed my at tension to the one it was coming from blocking him from reading my thoughts. He looked focused, concentrating.

He had messy reddish brown hair, and like the rest at the table strange topaz eyes. When our eyes met I felt something strange some longing I had never felt in my life. And I saw the same cross his face.

Then I heard Jessica say from beside me "Edward Cullen is staring at you" in a low voice still managing to squeal "who?" I asked. She gestured to the table with the five teens I had been intently staring at. _What are they?_ I wondered "there the Cullens" she said in a hushed voice as if to answer my question. Gesturing to each one of them and saying a name.

After a moment the probing became unbearable and I held my right hand to my head, the pressure becoming worse. Jessica's attention seemed averted as the pain grew worse.

I looked at the Cullens and sent a message to all of them not caring who they were at that moment _Would you please stop that? _I sent telepathically _oww…_ I screamed mentally. They all cringed and looked at me in shock. Then at each other to verify that they had heard as well. _Edward right?_ I said directing my attention to him though they could all hear. _Please stop…that probing it really hurts….you won't be able to read my thoughts _I said. They all looked bewildered _I can't help it. _The pressure eased and I sighed, relief washing over me _thanks_. I sent and then settled into a table were Jessica had been introducing people to me. I didn't remember the names.

The entire lunch I stared at the Cullens and they stared back. About fifteen minutes later I finally asked _Could I…talk to you…after school? _I asked all of them. They seemed to consider this then they all looked at the small one….Alice. I felt the pang again and pressure but I endured it silently only flinching once.

I panted internally when she was done reading the near future and she nodded. They all looked at me and nodded as well. I sighed silently then sent _would you mind warning me next time one of you wants to do that? _I asked _very painful!_ The big one…Emmet chuckled and smiled at me. I smiled back a little. Then the blond…Rosalie? next to him hit him in the arm, and he looked away still smiling.

The entire time Edward had not taken his eyes from my face. And I couldn't keep my own gaze far from him either.

**Chapter 2:** _Vampires_

The rest of the day I could think of nothing but the Cullens. They were vampires. I'm sure they didn't intend for me to know that so soon…but I did.

I sighed…

Well at least I thought I knew….something just tells me that's what they are. I've never doubted my powers. So I believed that they were. This is what I thought until school let out.

_I've never met a vampire before…..I've never met anyone like me or relatively like me….or….Edward…..what?.....I did not just….but there's something about him…..stop….when our eyes met there was…..STOP FOCUS ON THE POINT…..they have strange eyes…but I suppose that's part of my conclusion….they don't drink human blood right? I'll have to ask….but they cant though….right? I mean there settled for one…and they go to school with kids all the time…_and this was were I got when I walked to the parking lot and slid into my truck.

"HI" said a cheery voice. I nearly jumped out of my seat and my skin. I turned to see a cheery Alice Cullen sitting in my passenger seat grinning. And before this registered I screamed "WHAT THE HELL" then I said "oh…sorry" and sighed.

She smiled a little "your Isabella Swan" she extended her hand "I'm Alice Cullen" she said smiling. "its just Bella" I said.

Then I asked kind of awkwardly because really what are you supposed to say when you find a vampire in your car? "so uh….your in my car because?" she cut me off and said "were going to my place" then she added "to talk….we thought it best if Carlisle and Esme are present" she smiled again "our parents." I nodded "so still your in my car- 'we wanted to make sure you don't get lost" she said cutting me off again.

"There's something else" I said narrowing my eyes. Then I sighed at her look of innocence.

I let it go "so were am I driving?" I asked.

The drive was interesting. Alice at one point even let slip "Were going to be great friends."

When we got to the Cullen house I might have gawked a bit, but I covered it up quickly. Alice seized my arm in a death grip of cheeriness…and pulled me up the stairs before I could say anything and into the house.

"What happened to being subtle?" Edward asked out of nowhere he and everyone else was standing there.

Alice didn't stammer in her cheer, Jasper looked well _strange_, Emmet was grinning, Rosalie looked like she was about to start foaming at the mouth. She was glaring at me, arms crossed firmly over her chest.

Edward was standing a little away from the rest of them looking concerned and confused.

A tall man with pale white skin, and blond hair, who may have resembled a movie star stretched out his hand and smiled "You must be Isabella" he said I stretched out my hand "Its just Bella" I replied automatically. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" he gestured to the women standing next to him, she had soft brown hair, and a heart shaped face, she smiled at me warmly.

I stepped back and folded my arms across my chest and stared at Alice, _the way there acting about me…there taking it as if _"oh" I said to Alice, I narrowed my eyes "So how much have you seen about me?" she played innocent "what do you mean" I glared a bit then smiled "Nothing" I shrugged "you knew that I was coming…I was just wondering if you knew anything else" she smiled at me. And when I looked at everyone else Emmet and Edward were grinning, Rosalie still glaring, Jasper smiling just a little, and Esme and Carlisle looking curious.

"How did you know?" Alice asked, I shrugged again "I can tell when people are hiding something…I always know." I said she seemed to get the hint.

Looking at Carlisle I said "I was wondering if you could help me" he looked a bit surprised he asked "With what?"

I sighed "well your all vampires right" I said it so matter-of-factly that it wasn't really a question. Now they all look surprised.

None said anything. "That's ok you don't have to answer." Rosalie glared "I TOLD YOU" she fumed "WHY IS SHE EVEN HERE?" she asked.

"Rose that's not very polite" scolded Esme, "and its not very smart to let a stranger come into our house" I suddenly gasped but it wasn't about what Rose said. Jasper was using his power to try and diffuse the situation. I held my head "could you not do that" I looked right at Jasper "please" I added. He stopped "sorry" he said a little shocked.

I stood up straight and saw that Carlisle, and Alice had both moved closer, and so had Edward and Esme. I smiled at Jasper "not your fault" I said "all me" then I muttered "I really need to figure out how to turn off that defense." They all heard me so I said aloud "guess I need to practice more." A few chuckles and I smiled a bit. But then I froze listening, I think they noticed. My eyes misted over turning gray and I could barley hear them I was gone someone was screaming a few miles there were red eyes. "NOOO" I scremed. Then I came back. Eyes wide, I had no time to explain. I ran through there house to the backyard and into the forest were I kept going.

**Chapter 3: **_Red Eyes_

I carried the girl back to the Cullen house nearly falling over more than once. It was an hour later, the girl had passed out before I arrived and the vampire was leaning over there just when I got there.

Luckily for me he was easily scared off by a few tricks. He had a certain pallor that seemed dead with his once dark brown skin, he had long dark hair but what gave him away most were those big red eyes.

The girl was very small, maybe six or seven. She had dark brown hair. I was close to the Cullen house and I saw them coming towards me.

It was Alice and Jasper, they must have seen what was happening only when I was on my way back.

I wasn't hurt badly but I'm sure I looked a mess. They came to me, both with worried expressions. "I'm fine" I said then I looked at the girl in my arms "her leg is bleeding can you handle yourselves?" then I read them myself "Maybe Jasper should- 'she's right' he said cutting me off then he left in a blur. Alice ran towards me "We should get you both to Carlisle" she said. I nodded, she offered to carry the girl "I'd rather be overly cautious" I said smiling a little, she nodded in agreement.

When we got to the Cullen house Carlisle was ready.

Nothing life threatening but the gash on her leg was going to hurt. He offered to treat me but I said "No I'm not hurt….well just a few scrapes" then the girl stirred. She was laying on the couch. I went and sat next to her on the floor, fussing with her blanket. "What happened?" Carlisle asked. I looked up then back at the girl "she's waking up" I whispered very low I knew they could all hear "I will explain everything…but I want to take her home first" then she awoke. She stared at me a moment crying then said "you saved me…from the man with red eyes" she threw herself into my arms. "shh…everything is alright now" I said soothing her rubbing her back and hair holding her in my arms "he cant hurt you now" then I made her look into my eyes. "I want to take you home to your parents can you tell me who they are?" I asked she nodded. I wiped away her tears with my finger. The entire time the Cullens watched. Rosalie and Emmet were out with Jasper, Edward, Esme, and Alice were here but kept there distance from the girl because of her wound. "What's your name?" I asked "Mary" she said in a small voice "Mary Marcus" I looked at Carlisle "Do you know where she lives?" I asked. He nodded, "Mary I want you to stay very still ok?" she nodded. I put my hand on both sides of her head and then closed my eyes. It took a bit of concentration but after a moment I got all the memory of the man with red eyes from her mind.

When I finished I shivered a bit feeling her fear. Then I had the memory and she was left with being lost in the woods and me finding her.

She looked at me and said "What's _your_ name?" I smiled a little "I'm Bella" I said then "We should get you home now. Your parents are probably worried." I stood up holding Mary on my hip so she wouldn't hurt her leg more by walking. "Thank you" I said to the Cullens "I'm sorry for running out earlier" then I looked at Mary from the corner of my eye as an explanation "there are things you might want to know about that" I said pointedly then "Is it ok if I come back later?" they all nodded. Esme, and Carlisle shared a worried glance. "Alice might be able to tell you first…well at least some of it" then I added "but wait till I leave to try?" she smiled "sure" we both rolled our eyes. Then Edward spoke for the first time since I had come in with Mary "I'll go with you" he said smiling "since you don't know were she lives" I shrugged and grabbed my keys.

Edward insisted on driving, but he drove my truck much to his dismay. Apparently my truck was ancient my reply to this was that he should be respectful of his elders. He chuckled at that. I hadn't really put up much resistance because Mary was glued to my hip. She fell asleep on the drive to her house burying her face in my shoulder. I held her like that and stroked her hair soothingly. I noticed Edward sneaking curious peeks at me only because I was doing the same thing.

The drive to the Marcus house, from the Cullens. It was a small blue two story house with a small white picket fence, white window shutters, and door. I held Mary in a way getting out of the car so that I wouldn't wake her. But as I was walking up to the front door with Edward not far behind she stirred and rubbed her eyes. When she looked up at me she smiled. Then she looked around, I got to the front door and knocked three times.

There was a rustling of the curtains than the door burst open and Mary was taken from my arms and held tight in her mothers. She looked extremely relieved I smiled. _Renessme_….._stop Bella don't go back there…._ I shook it out of my head trying hard only to think of the present and not the past.

"She was lost in the woods" I said to her mother "When I found her she had a cut on her leg. But Dr. Cullen looked at it and said it wasn't more than a scrape." I smiled at Mary, her mother looked up at me and said "thank you so much." Mary looked at me and said with huge eyes "Bella will you come play with me sometime?" I smiled "I would love to" I smiled at her. "Your chief Swan's daughter?" asked her mother I nodded. "Would the two of you like to come in?" she asked "I'd love to but I have to be getting home soon" _Some liar you've become _I said to myself.

Edward and I drove back to the Cullens house where his family was waiting. I was right Alice did have a vision about the vampire. I found this out when we were close to the house and Edward started talking to himself. I almost laughed. I did say almost.

When we got to there house it was already about 6:30 so I called Charlie before we went in.

He picked up….

"**Hey Bells" **he said

"**hey dad…I have a question" **

"**Well what is it?" he **asked skeptically

"**Is it ok if I go out with some kids I met in school, I wont be out to late I promise" **i said

"**Well…I guess that would be alright" **he said this in a voice that was pleased.

"**Who are the kids?" **he asked

I decided to go truthfully on this one **"uh…the Cullens" **I said

"**Don't stay out over 11 it's a school night" **he said

I smiled to myself **"I wont dad"**

"**Bye"**

I hung up and found Edward looking at me again. I didn't say anything, we went into his house were we found six anxious faces.

Alice came up to me and said "I saw vampires in town" I suddenly got vary serious "I thought you would" I admitted.

I sighed and then said "That's why I ran out earlier" they all looked at me then even Rosalie "I saw Mary in the woods alone and A vampire, he had smelled her blood and was coming after her" I explained. "I couldn't let him kill her" I said looking down at my feet.

I looked up and continued "That's the first time I ever fought a vampire" I smiled just a little "you guys are really strong and fast" I said. Emmet despite the situation shook with laughter, which got him a sharp look from Rosalie.

"Wait you _fought_ a vampire?" asked Jasper unbelieving.

I couldn't refrain from rolling my eyes "Your not _that _strong" I said. Making Emmet really laugh.

Then I got serious again "There are three of them" I said. They obviously didn't know this. "How can you be sure?" asked Alice pouting a little. "Well when I was fighting…his name is Laurant by the way…I read part of what he was thinking" they looked at me then "Kind of like what Edward can do" I said "But I have to touch your temple" I explained.

"Like with Mary?" Edward asked.

"Sort of. That took more concentration though I was taking away her memory of Laurant. I didn't want her to be afraid." I said.

**Chapter 4: **_Getting to know you: Part 1 Alice_

We had discussed my fight with Laurant and the vampires for what seemed like forever. I finally just said "The best course of action would be to try to talk to them first" I was strongly against Rosalie's opinion of just destroying them. "You could explain that you maintain a permanent residence in the area….if it resorts to a fight later you would be ready."

They all seemed to like my idea, with the exception of Rosalie who just glared.

At that moment my cell-phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out….

_**Hey Bella wanna catch a movie of Friday?**_ It was a text from Jessica. I sighed and texted back _**Sure!! ^.^ **_

_I hate pretending to be normal…._I thought.

"I should get going" I said looking at the time and realizing it was quarter to eleven.

After some goodbyes I left……

In bed that night I had the nightmare again….the one about Renessme. _Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember what happened? _

I woke up shaking, sweat covered my brow and my sheets were damp. I shook my head trying not to think about it and got out of bed.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed into a pair of jeans and a gray long-sleeved T, and a black hoodie.

I skipped breakfast again….not wanting to stay here long just wanting to get to school and get my mind off of Renessme.

But as it turns out school didn't help at all. In fact it made it worse I had too much time to think of Renessme. At lunch I just grabbed a soda and went outside not caring how cold it was. I just wanted to be alone, I knew I was about to cry and I couldn't do that in front of the entire school.

I went outside and sat under a tree where none was and I hoped none would come. I held my legs close resting my face on my knees and began to cry. I sat there shaking, the tears flowing uncontrollably and then I heard a familiar voice say "Bella are you alright?" I looked up to see a worried Alice leaning over me, hand outstretched as if to touch my shoulder but she was undecided. I whipped my tears and sat up straight. I told her the truth "no" I said in a very small voice. She sat next to me and said in an equally small voice "Do you want to talk about it?" I just shook my head and she nodded a little. Then she put an arm around me and pulled me close and I sat there with her in silence as she held me and I wept.

Eventually I stopped and she handed me a tissue that she got from my backpack.

She walked close next to me, we said nothing.

I cleaned myself up in the girls bathroom. When I came out I smiled at Alice and said "thank you" she smiled a little and nodded.

I wound up skipping class with Alice. I realized in this afternoon that Alice and I had somehow become friends. Alice was the closest friend I ever had, and somehow even if we just met I could tell this. And I could also tell that she did to.

At the days end we wound up at the Cullens house again. I was sitting next to Alice on the couch in the living room as she designed some sort of wardrobe on her lap-top, when Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Edward walked in. Alice put down her laptop and ran to Jasper, once there she proceeded to throw herself into his arms as if she hadn't seen him in weeks.

I couldn't help but chuckle, she looked at me and smiled.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Rosalie in a tone that said she wanted to rip my head off. Edward who was standing next to her hit her in the back of the head. Emmet then chuckled earning him a glare from Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I just rolled our eyes. I ignored Rosalie's question and went over to Alice pulling her from her spot next to Jasper and said "Come on already" she grinned at me "REALLY?" she asked squealing "you'll really go with me?" I shrugged, anything to get away from the fuming blond and I do mean _anything_. Yes that included….._shopping_.

Alice hugged me and said "Bella you are the greatest best friend _ever_" I patted her on the back and said in a mock-choking voice "can't…breath" she let go, and I rolled my eyes. "I hate shopping" I stated "but I'll go with you" I said. She jumped up and down. I rolled my eyes everyone laughed, Rosalie even chuckled. "Brave girl" said Jasper joking.

Then Emmet walked over and said "200 says that she doesn't come back alive" to Jasper, then Jasper smacked Emmets open palm and said "DEAL" _everyone_ rolled there eyes at that.

I usually dislike shopping, but it was actually something I needed today. Not the actual shopping but Alice, she was so enthusiastic about it. And practically dragged me to every store. But somehow Alice had managed to turn a horrible day into something I will remember as one of the best days of my life. Because today I know I made the greatest and truest friend I ever had.

That night despite how the day began I felt a tinge of a happiness I hadn't felt in years, and that night I slept peacefully, smiling, and even though I dreamed of Renessme I dreamed of the good times not the bad.


End file.
